falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairway's Crew
Once a unified group of pirates, The "crew" are now divided into several fragments battling each other and anyone on the river. Though fractured, if a great captain was able to unite them, they could sweep away every other group in the ruins. Founding Elias Fairway was a highwayman that arrived in Kansas City during late 2178. Forced to flee Eastern Missouri because of the rise of stable towns, he ended up in Kansas City. There he returned to his career of holding up caravans and travelers, spending his gains in one of the brothels or bars. Being a gregarious fellow, he began to make friends, swapping stories and drinks with other raiders and sketchy fellows. He soon led a small gang of five, finally able to stick up valuable shipments of the Quaz Syndicate. He was driven to sea as the result of an ambush, with mercenaries cornering him and his gang near a flooded storm drain. He dove into the radioactive washout and floated with it until it emptied into the river. there he swam to shore , before hiding in an old trawler. He waited here all night, falling asleep sometime before dawn and waking to find that the boat had floated out with the tide, the mooring finally having snapped. He looked around and found a pipe just long enough for him to use it to pull the boat to shore. He found that he had floated to the southwest of the city. He quickly began to restart his operations, living out of an freight dock. While there he emptied out the surviving cargo (gaining a small profit along the way) and used it as a stash house for the various factions, charging a modest fee. The Quaz Syndicate would even use his services, unknowing who was hosting their product. This would enable him to live comfortably for several years, until rafter trade picked up in 2184 Crews Burndocks: One of the smaller (if not bloodthirsty) crews, Burndock's is also the only one that is purely nomadic. Rising to power by killing his previous captain and most of his officers, Burndock has attracted psychotic raiders, slavers and sadists to round out his several boats and spends almost as much time fighting the other captains as he does preying on merchants. Harkney: The captain with the largest crew and fleet, Harkney looks like he might be the first captain to truely reunite all the crews togther. Gaining his ship by merit, he quickly attracted a large following among the pirates which lead to his current status. Greendow: A minor leader with a small crew, Greendow has never the less shown great promise as a pirate, raiding small caravans and lone travelers. McDowell: A more refined if not civilized captain, McDowell was originally a mercenary from the South hired by Fairway who decided to join after the job was completed. Eventually building his own crew, McDowell became known for being one of the more well supplied and reasonable captains to outsiders. However, McDowell is an insufferable, condescending ass to the other captains, making him an unlikely candidate to reunite them. Category:Organization Category:Kansas City